psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
Ridgway Morton Building
The Ridgway Morton Building is a Morton Building owned by Jeffrey Ridgway Sr.. Biography Hiding from his father so he can play video games, Jesse sets up a gaming lair in the building. However thanks to a tip off from Jeffrey Jr., Jeffrey Sr. discovers Jesse disobeying him and throws his Xbox 360 into the pool.Psycho Dad Drowns Xbox One night, Jeffrey Jr. decided to take Jesse's Xbox One and demand that if he were to give it back to Jesse, Jeffrey Jr. would be allowed to have a party in the Morton Building. Jesse agreed to that and the party was set to Saturday, but instead got put to Friday. On Halloween 2015, Jeffrey Jr. is setting up the party before his friends arrive, and Jesse and Corn storm into the garage. Jeffrey looks like he is laughing because Jesse was ironically dressed up as the Joker, while Jeffrey Jr. was dressed up as Batman. Jesse tries playing "jokes" on Jeffrey Jr. and holds a part of triangle trim from when Uncle Larry was cutting it up to Jeffrey Jr.'s face, to which Jeffrey Jr. physically shoved Jesse against the wall, ordering him to get off and ordered Jesse and Corn to leave. Jesse goes into the fort/tree house they have in their backyard from when they were kids and grabbed some of Jeffrey's old fireworks. They go back into the Morton Building and Jesse threatens Jeffrey Jr. with a roman candle, unless Jeffrey Jr. role-played with him. Jeffrey Jr. know it was a bad idea due to the propane bottles and gas cans in the garage, but Jesse ends up lighting it off anyway. Jeffrey Sr. comes in dressed as the Hulk and starts flipping out, flipping and chairs and then Jesse and Jeffrey Jr. start fighting even more.Psycho Family Halloween Jesse's Room Tired of being pranked continuously by Jeffrey Jr., Jesse asks Jeffrey Sr. if he could build a room in the Morton Building. He agrees, but does note that he will have no part of it. Jesse hires Corn, Mark, Uncle Larry and Buzz (dubbed the RiDGiD Construction Crew) to build the room for him. The construction, despite some minor struggles with Jeffrey Jr. and Jeffrey Sr., lasted for 22 days. Once the room was complete, Jesse's girlfriend helped Jesse place some furniture inside. Also, there is a wooden sign next to the door that says: The Juggies Lounge. CONSTRUCTION SERIES The room lasted 6 months; it was later destroyed by Jeff Sr. in ''Psycho Dad Demolishes Gaming Room'', during Jesse's livestream with Corn. The fate of much of the room's decorations remained unclear, with the exception of two frames that Jesse salvaged. The remains of the room were ready to be thrown away, while the decorations still remained in the rubble (with some taken away by Jesse).RUNNING AWAY! Despite being in rubbles, it was revealed that Jeffrey Jr. was able to use the remains of the room and recreated it into a new one.REINCARCERATED! Trivia *Given the name "Morton Building", it's likely a generalized trademark for a series of sheds and buildings built by Morton Buildings, especially since Melissa mentions having a Morton Building at the Stahlberger Residence. References Category:Locations